The Gladers Rebelloin
by Bteam
Summary: (Newt is immune) The Right Arm was attacked by WICKED, but the Gladers, Brenda Jorge, and group B are rescued by an unknown force, and are taken to District Thirteen, and are asked to help fight an war. They learn about the Hunger Games, and agree to help. Little did they know... one of them was the victor of the 72nd Hunger Games...
1. Chapter 1

_Katniss_

Me, Peeta, and Haymitch aren't the only district twelve victors. Newt. His name was Newt Whitman. He was an year older then me, he was fifteen when he went into the games. His mother, died giving birth to him, and his father, died in the mine explosion, leaving him an orphan.

He s an capitol favorite, mostly for his looks, or his skills, I will admit, he was quite cute. He had an strange accent, not like the capitol, it was different. People say he got it from is parents.

One day, me and Gale were in the woods and we heard crying, we followed the sound, and it lead to him, Newt. Ever since then he's been like an older brother to us, we taught him how to hunt. He was an expert on the bow and arrow, but he mostly uses an machete. That was when he was twelve, and he would have been eighteen by now.

Then when he was fifteen, he was chosen for the games. He stomped onto the stadium, mine and his eyes met, his tear stained brown eyes, like how he was when we found him in the woods.

He won of course, but he lost someone he loved in the process, Kira. They had actual true love. When I saw them kiss on TV, I knew, it wasn't for show. He loved her, she loved him. She got an spear in the chest from the guy from District Four, she laid dying in his arms, him shaking her, for her to come back to him, se never did though. I saw sadness, depression, and pure hatred, hatred for the capitol.

He was crowned victor of the 72nd Hunger Games, he returned to district twelve, depressed as ever. He lived in the victors village, alone, he had maids, but that didn't help. He had offered to share his riches with me and Gale, but we refused. One day, I had found him in the woods, cutting his wrist. I had screamed at him, I had thrown the knife at a tree in anger. He explained why he did it, it was the Games. It was the capitol. He couldn't live with the fact that out twenty four kids that went into the Games, he was the one who made it out, he couldn't live with the guilt.

I had understand, the Games were sick. It was an cruel game.

Then only two months after the victory, he went missing. He wasn't an un away, that was for sure. There was an break in, the maids, were murdered in cold blood. People reported hearing gunshots and screams come from his house that night, others reported seeing some type of hovercraft fly over. Newt was gone, and the only clue we have to where he went to was an note he left behind.

 _"_ _Dear who_ _ever finds this,_

 _If you are reading this then that means I'm probably long gone by now._

 _These people say there going to take me somewhere safe, I don't trust them one bit. The aimed a gun at my head and they expect me to trust them?_

 _I'm lucky there giving me time to write this, they'll be back soon._

 _If I die,_

 _remember,_

 _it was WICKED who killed me._

 _-Newt Whitman"_

The note went viral, it was shown on TV all over Panem, there were search parties all over. They still couldn't find him. I even did some searching myself, mostly in the woods. I couldn't find him, no one could. Who ever these WICKED people were, they were sure good at hiding themselves.

When he was taken, I felt an emptiness in my chest, I could tell Gale did to. It was like loosing an family member, which it was. Till this day, I don't know if he is alive or dead.

That was until I was making my way back to district thirteen.


	2. Chapter 2

Newt knew that they would never be free from WICKED. That they will never stop coming after them. It was their logic, use kids to find a cure to a disease that _they_ created. The thought made him sick. So when WICKED attacked the right arm, he wasn't surprised. So there he was, being lined up with a bunch of other immunes, waiting for the Berg that would take the back to WICKED.

WICKED soldiers had came in and shot down the entire Right Arm. Even Vince, the leader, was dead. Newt saw him die before his own eyes. WICKED had rushed into the building and took every immune they could find, lined them up in the up inside of the front entrance.

He was standing beside Thomas and Minho, with launches pointed at their backs. Jorge and Brenda were there as well, lined up with the immunes. And most of all, the one and only, shucking Rat Man was there. He was giving commands to soldiers, Newt wasn't listening though. Everything was just a blur in his ears. It has been that way since WICKED stepped foot into the Right Arm compound.

Even through the blur of sounds of screaming and yelling, he heard the buzzes of an Berg. The Berg that would take them back to WICKED unwillingly. Newt wondered when he was young, if he was taken against his will. What a stupid thought. Of course he was. He would never, ever join WICKED, even if his life depended on it.

He heard the Berg land outside, and Newt swear to God, that he saw a smirk grow on Rat Mans face. Newt could never understand, how someone could be so cruel. He was doing this to kids, to teenagers. Newt would give the world, to just punch Rat Man in the face.

"Take them to the Berg." Rat Man commanded the guards. A guard, grabbed Newt by the arm, doing the same to Thomas, Minho, and a few others. They wee about to lead them outside, when people, in grey uniform had rushed through the doors, all different types of guns in their hands.

Gun fire range out through out the room, between WICKED and the mystery team. The guard was steal holding Newt's arm. Newt elbowed the guard in the gut, and tripped him with his good leg. Newt took the launcher from the guards hands. The others had did the same. Newt was firing rapidly at WICKED soldiers.

One of the mystery soldier's had came over to them, he had blonde hair and ice blue eyes. "Come on, follow me!" Newt hesitated at first, but when he saw Thomas un after him, Newt knew he could be trusted.

Newt shot the last of the WICKED soldiers, until he as out. Rat Man wasn't in sight, and that worried Newt. But Newt didn't give it a second thought. The mystery solider from earlier was at the door, holding it wide open. "Come on!"

Newt ran, favoring his good leg. Until he heard an loud bang. A gunshot. Before Newt could react, he felt an piercing pain in his right shoulder. Newt collapsed to the ground. He turned on his back, groaning from the pain. Thomas was on him in a second, followed by Minho and the blonde mystery solider.

"Newt!"

"Newt can you hear me!"

Newt groaned again. "Yes, I can bloody hear ya." Thomas took off his jacket, and put pressure on the wound.

" Come on, the HoverCraft will be leaving soon." Newt, being barley conscious, was lifted off the ground, his arms were slung around Thomas and Minho's shoulder's. They rushed out of the building, and outside, was a much, much larger version of a Berg, he assumed it was the Hover Craft blondie was talking about.

They went up a large ramp, with it closing behind them. Newt was sat down on the ground, his eyes closed.

"Newt, what happened to him?!" Was that Teresa?

"We need to get the bullet out." Jorge.

"We'll get him back to district thirteen, he should be fine. We also have something that will get your memories back." Was that blondie. Memories?

"Really? And who are you again?" Minho.

"Finnick Odair." And Newt let that be the last thing he heard before going unconscious.


End file.
